Beyond Their Own Two Eyes
by Ihasasecretelbow
Summary: Yeah, I really hate having to hear 'It doesn't matter what you look like' from others." "Really? GOD I wish that would apply to me." "But you're perfectly nice looking-" "Yeah, that's only what people only see when they look at me."
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own an of the X-men characters nor do I have any association with the characters or the series. Don't take what you read in this purely fan-made story to heart when you read or watch the original series. I don't make ANY money creating this story. In fact, I'm losing precious time and money when I'm writing this. In fact, I could be playing outdoors, or do something totally logical with my time, like paying the bills! So please, I'm BEGGING you, support the original release.

_"People will never know beyond what they see with their own two eyes."_

Sad, isn't it? In a world obsessed with beauty, it seems that people will only hear the compliments "You're beautiful" over and over again and nothing else. So what's really inside a beautiful person? Do they really take pride in their looks, or do they want people to see more?

This is the story of two people, and how their loved ones force them together, and how they fall in love with each other and learn to love themselves for what really matters; what they are on the inside.

**Authors note: **Feedback is nice! Flamers will be ignored! I don't give a shit if you want to be included into this story! I wrote this for myself! Yes there will be an original character of mine in here! Thank you!


	2. Adventures of Telemarketing Pizza Slices

Disclaimer: I don't own an of the X-men characters nor do I have any association with the characters or the series. Don't take what you read in this purely fan-made story to heart when you read or watch the original series. I don't make ANY money creating this story. In fact, I'm losing precious time and money when I'm writing this. In fact, I could be playing outdoors, or do something totally logical with my time, like paying the bills! So please, I'm BEGGING you, support the original release.

Authors note: I hate beginnings of stories! They're so WEAK! But I understand how necessary they are. I'll try my best, okay?

I also owe everyone some explanations. So here we go!

This isn't a NightcrawlerXQuicksilver fanfiction. Quicksilver is involved in a very interesting and non-cliché way, but there isn't any man-stuff going on. Sorrrrryyyyy.

I read a comment that said "Sometimes the most beautiful are the most cruel" and I understand that completely. However it's not the actual group of people who are mean, it's more the individual. I know some very beautiful people who are very kind and considerate, while some are mean. But I've met some people who aren't so easy on the eyes and they can either be very nice or very mean as well. Sooo yeah. Speaking of which, I shall say that one of the themes of this story is assumptions made about appearances, so WHAT. xD

If anyone has anymore questions and constructive criticism, please feel free to review. However, if you leave an unintelligent comment, such as maybe "EW YER GHEY" then I will feel obligated to smack you in the face! 8D So have fun with that. :3

* * *

He's nothing but your average kid.

George Denis is an average high school boy who gets average grades, lives in an average home, has no girlfriend, and goes to an average school. He plays video games and hangs out with his geeky friends. He's kind and loves to help his friends, and he suffers from severe acne and body odor issues. He spends his days dreaming about being magically swept to a fantasy world where he'd become a hero with some ancient power and hit it off with royalty because no one gives a flying fuck about him in real life.

HOWEVER, this story isn't about him.

"HEIL HILTER!" His voice screeched into the phone, and before he would have slammed down the phone in a hurry, Melanie could have SWORN she heard the laughter of many other pudgy or skinny dorks, along with the familiar sounds of video games that had too many guns and violence.

The brunette hated working for the temp agency, but because she couldn't choose a simple major back in UGA, she was stuck working as a telemarketer. Melanie slammed her fingertip down on the machine and grimaced, sighing to herself. The young woman cracked her knuckles and bit her tongue, wondering to herself _Why. _

_WHY didn't I just choose that stupid journalism major? Or that medical major? Or decide to be a teacher? SURELY I could have found work in the engineering field._

_**Because not only do you have no idea about what you want to do in life, you're completely boring and have no interests what so ever?**_

_Ugh. Don't remind me._

_**Hey, I can't help it. I'm your little self doubt fairy! **_

_That has got to be the shittiest. Name. Ever._

_**Well, sorry to break it to you, kid, but I'm your self conscious and you gave me that name! Goes to show how sad your life is!**_

_My life… is NOT sad!_

_**Right, giving the voices in your head little names is CLEARLY not sad.**_

"UUUGH! Shut up!" Melanie threw her headset down on the table and rubbed her temples, mumbling to herself. "Why don't you _just shut up?!_" The woman could have sworn she heard laughing at her

"Is there a problem, Miss Winters?"

Melanie stepped away from her moment of stress and up at her boss, who was scowling down at her.

"Are you telling a customer to _shut up_?" The over-the-hill woman frowned at her and crossed her arms

"No, Mrs. Casca!" Melanie quickly sat up straight and started to try and adjust her head set. "I-!"

"Never mind, Miss Winters… I guess you wouldn't be able to talk to anyone with your headset cast aside when it SHOULD be on at all times!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Cas-!"

"MRS.!" The old woman barked.

"_Mrs. _Casca…" Melanie put her hand up in defense as she used the other to place her headset back onto her cranium. _Yeah. Right. She's a '__**Mrs'. **_Melanie though to herself. _I can't believe this old bird just got married. _"I have a headache and I just needed ten seconds to recoup before the next call."

"Well, I'll tell you something, Melanie. I am sick and tired of you always mumbling to yourself or sighing, or snapping back at a customer, or eve- Oh for the love of God… SPIT OUT THAT GUM!"

Melanie quickly spit her gum out in the trashcan and gagged at the spearmint aftertaste left behind in her mouth.

"I'm going to tell you something, Miss Winters. If I see you around here without your head set on, even for a second, you're _fired_ and you'll never be allowed back on the premise again."

* * *

"So there I am taking off my headset in front of her, RIGHT after she said that. And I tell her that I've been meaning about telling her about the 'position I've earned from a law firm' and how it's been an honor to work with "Slide Rulers Inc." when the guy in a cubicle behind me looks over and says "Melanie, that's not what you said last week. You called Mrs. Casca a hairy old hag that should fall over dead." I was AWESOME." Melanie laughed and hurried onto the subway as fast as she could and grabbed a seat.

"OH SHIT!" The male voice on the other end of the line burst out laughing. "She must have been PISSED!"

"Well, hell yeah. I just hope I can find another job. That bitch is never going to recommend me now." Melanie smirked.

"Say, are you up for going to The Vortex tonight for the drinking fest?"

"I dunno, Micheal. Is Courtney going to have anything to say about it? I mean, what about Mimi and Jale?"

"Nah. Mimi and Jale are on overnight school trip with their 5th grade class, so Courtney and I have the house to ourselves for a weekend."

"Oh SWEET!" Melanie smiled and she shifted in her seat as the MARTA train screeched to a halt. "You know, people are going to be thinking I'm your sister or something. I mean, I'm 9 years younger than you."

"Ah, let them assume these things. 'Sides, they thought that when you and I were dating."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Melanie shuddered as she recalled a certain time at Wild Wings. "Okay. Well tell Courtney I'm excited to see her tonight and I'll see you both at eight."

* * *

"I should have never agreed to this." Was Melanie's dark reply hours later.

Melanie tried her best not to glare at the man who had flirted with her minutes before. He SEEMED like a nice guy. HEY maybe even she'd get a date with a man who PROBABLY had a career. But nooooo. He had to start ignoring her the second his FRAT FRIEND came over and introduced him to a SKANK. **Clearly** this was a _fantastic_ omen for the rest of her love life.

"Oh, Melanie. It's okay. Besides, other guys are staring at you!" Courtney piped. The 6 foot tall blond cheerfully took a sip of her beer. Melanie took a swing of her own as she took a glance at Courtney.

Thinking about it, Courtney could be the type of person that she would have known in high school. She would have been an oblivious high school bimbo who wore skimpy clothes because she grew up in a house hold of older, middle-aged women who wore the same fashions. She would have been in love with her trailer trash boyfriend, who would have dumped her the second she got pregnant, and then after her parents kicked her out, she would have become a stripper to support herself.

It's funny the story Melanie had made about Courtney had been true. Except Courtney had been a chirpy little bird throughout the whole thing. Dammit, the girl was always cheerfully oblivious! She never seemed to have an ounce of sadness or anger in her. Her three main emotions were content, happy and cheerful. If anything, her darkest emotion had to be 'gloomy.'

"Why do you point that out?" Melanie teased sarcastically, but well intended. "Are you having second thoughts about Michael?"

Courtney just laughed, oblivious to Melanie's sarcasm. "No, of course not, silly! I love my Micheal Monkey-man!" She giggled.

"Not even now while he's dancing on a table drunk?" Melanie giggled, seeing the 32 year old man rock out on a table top.

"HEY EVERYONE!' He bellowed, getting the bars attention as he scrunched up his top to make it into a mid-driff. "Check this out! OOPS I DID IT AGAIN!" She sang off key as he made pelvic thrusts. The rest of the bar cheered him on and proceeded to take pictures and videos of his elaborate tribute to lip-syncing singers from the early millennium.

"Lovely." Melanie scoffed with a smirk. "His beer gut is more beautiful that Brittany Spears was after her post-pregnancy depression."

"I think his beer gut is cute." Courtney gushed. "I have the best husband. Hi honey!" She waved to Michael as he fell off the table in his drunken stupor.

"So anyway," Melanie began. "I was thinking that we shoul-!"

_Monday - Hot Dog_

_Tuesday - Taco  
Wednesday - Hamburgers and Chocolate Milk  
Thursday - Sloppy Joes and burritos in a bag  
Friday was Pizza Day, the best day of the week  
It always came with salad and a side of cold green beans  
_

Melanie stopped mid-sentence and bit her lip. Courtney tilted her head to the side, genuinely confused at the music coming from Melanie's pocket.

_  
Hooray for Pizza Day  
Hooray for Pizza Day  
I miss Pizza Day  
The best day of the-_

"Let me take this." Melanie bit her lip and she grabbed her phone from her back pocket. She hurried off towards the quieter corner of the bar.

"Hello?"

"Hi, honey!"

_Mom. _Melanie rolled her eyes.

"Hi mom." She droned.

"So. Tell me. When are you due?"

"…Due? Mom, I was thinking about visiting this weekend. I told you…"

"Really? That fast? I carried you for nine months."

"**MOM!** I'M NOT EVEN WITH ANYONE! _**STOP TALKING ABOUT BABIES**_."

"I WILL when you start making one!"

"Well maybe I'd be compelled if you'd stop setting me up with this random guy!"

"Well he doesn't really know about you yet, but…" She swallowed. "I know his mom. We're best friends."

Melanie was confused. "Mom, Sally died in a-"

"I mean… She was a friend, yes. A different one. We met in college when I was living aboard and I stayed there until I met your father in London- THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Mom, this sounds REALLY sketchy."

"Well, it might be. And the arrangements would be if you agreed…"

"Mother, I have friends waiting for me." The brunette sighed. "Can we talk about this later?"

A sigh was heard from the other line before her mother muttered "Alright."

"Thanks. And Melanie?"

"YES mom?"

"…Just think about it."

"Right. Bye mom."

"I love you Mells-bells!"

"Yeah, you love MOCKING ME!"

"Tee-hee!"

"UGH!"

* * *

READ AND REVIEW

And in the next chapter, there'll be something with Nightcrawler. I promise. I'm just lazy.

:3


End file.
